


Hot And Steamy

by Suryaofvulcan



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-26
Updated: 2006-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8092333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suryaofvulcan/pseuds/Suryaofvulcan
Summary: Two men in a sauna. Need I say more? First-time PWP. Set in Season 2, shortly after 2.12 "The Catwalk."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: A/N: For Brian, who gives great feedback, and whose comments on my last story inspired the second part of this one.  


* * *

*Round One: Trip*

â€œAhh â€¦ this is the life.â€ Malcolm let out a long, contented sigh as he leaned back against the wall of the sauna and closed his eyes. â€œI could definitely get used to this.â€

I glanced across at him through half-closed eyelids, and grinned. Iâ€™d rarely seen Malcolm this relaxed, but I liked it.

It was Malcolm who suggested we spend our shore leave at this lakeside spa rather than in one of the busier beach resorts, but after the disaster that was our last attempt at shore leave, I readily agreed to tag along. After a long couple of months cooped up on the ship - especially the week weâ€™d spent squeezed into the catwalk - we were both in need of some serious pampering, and besides, lately Iâ€™d had something of a problem saying â€˜noâ€™ to Malcolm.

So weâ€™d arrived last night and enjoyed a truly spectacular gourmet meal of exotic fruits and vegetables, before we retired to our small but luxuriously appointed lakeside cabin and our separate bedrooms. But as I slid between the silken sheets and spread out on the large, firm mattress, I couldnâ€™t help wishing Malcolm was there beside me.

Then in the morning I left Malcolm to his books and headed off on my own for a brisk walk around the lake and a leisurely swim, before returning so we could get pummelled to within an inch of our lives by a pair of Nubian masseuses. Now, after lunch, weâ€™d both headed back to our cabin and its small private sauna for a relaxing afternoon.

I glanced across at Malcolm again, and gulped as I realised I was living my decon fantasy.

We all had them - daydreams about being locked in decon with our favourite crewmember, when suddenly rubbing gel into each otherâ€™s skin becomes something else entirely. Lately, mine had featured a hot, sweaty and very relaxed Malcolm Reed.

And right now he was sprawled on the bench opposite me, his legs spread wide apart, sweat gleaming on his well-toned torso, his skin flushed pink from the heat, and - wonder of wonders - the towel which had been wrapped tightly around his waist had fallen open, and he was revealed to me in all his glory.

I swallowed hard as my dick stirred into life, but I couldnâ€™t take my eyes off him. Iâ€™d never seen his dick before. Iâ€™d imagined it - in my hands, in my mouth, and pounding into my ass - but now it was sitting at half-mast in front of me, lying against his thigh, pale and perfect against the dark curls of his pubic hair, his beautiful round balls in their sack underneath it.

And then I realised he was touching himself; the fingers of his right hand stroking lightly along the inside of his thigh while his left trailed lazily down his abdomen. Iâ€™d never seen anything so sensual. I had to force myself to close my mouth and stop drooling, and I put my hands in my lap to cover my rapidly rising cock.

â€œDo you like what you see?â€ Malcolm growled softly, the smile in his voice as well as on his lips. His eyes were slits of blue under long, dark lashes.

â€œYeah,â€ I breathed, blood rushing south. I was barely coherent, too far gone even to be embarrassed about getting caught looking. Not that Malcolm seemed to mind.

He moved his right hand up to his balls, touching and fondling himself, while he continued to look at me through slitted eyes. I realised he was putting on a show for me, and I licked my lips in anticipation.

â€œI think itâ€™s only fair if you return the favour,â€ he suggested. His voice was a husky whisper.

My fingers trembled as I lifted my towel and spread my legs, mirroring his position. I hadnâ€™t felt so turned on in months - well, apart form when I was arguing with Malcolm in the catwalk. My dick stood at attention, and an appreciative smile curved Malcolmâ€™s lips.

â€œTouch yourself,â€ he whispered. â€œShow me what you like.â€

â€œOh god, Malcolm,â€ I groaned, but I took myself in hand, touching and stroking as my other hand came up to tweak my nipples. And I watched Malcolm become fully erect as he watched me.

His tongue darted out and licked his lips, and as I pulled and stroked at my straining cock I tried to imagine those lips wrapping around me, that tongue finding its way under my foreskin, and that hot, wet mouth engulfing me. I let out another groan and stroked harder and faster, my left hand coming down to tug at my balls and press at the spot behind them that always sent me into orbit. It didnâ€™t fail me this time, and not for the first time I cried out Malcolmâ€™s name as I came.

I sat back, panting, my own semen splattered across my chest. When I could open my eyes again I glanced over at Malcolm, and I noticed his skin was flushed from more than just the heat of the sauna.

â€œGood show?â€ I gave him a cheeky grin.

â€œVery,â€ he breathed.

I let my gaze linger on his body, taking in his strong arms and shoulders, the fine sprinkling of hair on his chest, his creamy skin and rosy pink nipples, his flat abdomen and muscular thighs. And his hand wrapped around his beautiful, fully erect penis, touching himself with slow, languorous strokes.

He was gorgeous. Wanton. If I hadnâ€™t just come Iâ€™d have bent him over that bench and fucked him senseless right there.

Instead, I slid off my bench and onto the floor in front of him, kneeling between his legs as I placed my hands on his knees and looked up into his eyes.

â€œLet me,â€ I said, reaching out to pull his hand away. He didnâ€™t resist.

â€œPlease,â€ he said, bracing his hands either side of him on the seat.

I shifted my weight forwards, maintaining eye contact as I slid my hands slowly up his thighs, my thumbs brushing over the soft, sensitive skin on their insides, until I reached his hips and slid my hands over and around them so that I could hold him in place. Only then did I look away from his face as I leaned down and gently kissed the tip of his penis. He grunted softly as I tasted him, playing my lips gently across the very tip, exploring the fissure with my tongue and licking away the salty bead of precum. I loved his taste, just as I always knew I would, and I took my time, savouring him. Iâ€™d waited for this a long time.

I could feel his hands on my arms, sliding up to my shoulders as I opened my mouth and breathed around him. He tangled his fingers in my hair as I slowly swirled my tongue all the way down his length, but his touch was gentle, more about maintaining contact than taking control.

I nuzzled and kissed his balls, their cool softness against my lips contrasting with the hard heat of his erection, and then he whimpered as I kissed and licked my way slowly up the inside of one thigh.

â€œOh god, Trip.â€ He let out a breathy moan.

â€œYou like this, huh?â€ I murmured as I nibbled gently at the tender skin where his thigh joined his torso.

â€œVery much,â€ he said softly. I could feel his abdomen tightening as I trailed kisses across it.

And then, finally, I turned my attention back to his beautiful penis. Malcolm wasnâ€™t huge - about the same length as me, I guess - but he was a little thicker than average. It was a good thing I had a big mouth.

Iâ€˜d always been told I gave good head, and now I put everything I knew to use. I covered my teeth with my lips and wrapped my mouth around the head of his cock, sucking and rubbing my tongue over the smooth, velvety skin. I could hear his pleasured grunts as I worked up a mouthful of saliva and bobbed my head up and down on his hard shaft, flicking with my tongue, until finally I opened my throat and took all of him in, working my throat muscles around him as I sucked.

â€œTrip â€¦ oh god, Trip, I canâ€™t â€¦ Iâ€™m coming!â€ As he cried out the warning he pulled up on my hair, but I shook my head slightly and kept up the pressure. I wanted to feel him come in my mouth, and moments later he did, giving me long spurts of his semen, which I swallowed down greedily. He tasted wonderful.

As he came down from his high I rose to sit on the bench beside him. I pulled his trembling body into my arms and rained gentle kisses on his lips and nose and cheeks, until suddenly he grabbed the back of my head and kissed me fiercely. 

I had a feeling I wouldnâ€™t be sleeping alone tonight.

~~~

*Round Two: Malcolm*

I knew what I was doing, exposing myself to Trip in the sauna.

I knew he wanted me. The amount of time he spent hovering behind my station on the bridge, and the spare hyperspanner that seemed to magically appear in his underwear whenever we were arguing, were evidence enough of that. But somewhere between nearly freezing to death with him in Shuttlepod One and being crammed in close quarters with him in the catwalk, I realised I also wanted him. It was something of a revelation. I wasnâ€™t entirely sure when â€˜checking out the competitionâ€™ had turned into just â€˜watching Tripâ€™, but by the end of a week of being far too close for comfort, it was all I could do to keep my hands off him.

Iâ€™ve always been a man of action, and once Iâ€™d re-examined my preconceptions about my own sexuality, I reached a decision. When shore leave was announced, it was easy enough to lure him to this place, and this afternoon I made my move. I wasnâ€™t entirely sure what to expect, but my boldness earned me a wonderfully erotic performance, followed by the most spectacular blow job of my life. By the time I was in his bed, lying on my back with my legs over his shoulders and his cock stuffed up my arse, it seemed a bit late to tell him Iâ€™d never made love with a man before.

And I was loving every minute of it. As I recall, it was Caitlin who introduced me to the concept of pushing her finger up my bum while she was blowing me, and subsequently my own fingers had found their way in there during the occasional wank session. This was totally different. In fact, it was fucking incredible.

He was relentless, intense and focussed, yet never forceful, his pupils dilated with pleasure and a warm smile on his lips as he led me out of the sauna and into his bed. His hands wandered over my body, seeming to touch everywhere at once as he pinned me beneath him, his renewed erection pressing into my abdomen. And he kissed me, long and slow and sweet and passionate, his mouth moving on mine, his tongue probing and tasting, exploring thoroughly, duelling with mine as he rubbed himself against me, until he noticed my own erection was beginning to grow again.

And I returned his passion, tangling my fingers in his hair and then running my palms over his warm, golden skin, exploring his body. It felt wonderful to finally be able to touch him like this, to let my fingers define the hard planes of muscle under his skin, to feel the soft hair on his chest, to reach down and grab two handfuls of his bum, and to feel him react as I found his most sensitive places. He was so lean and hard, so different form the women Iâ€™d been with before, so exciting.

And then he was kneeling above me, urging me to bring my legs up as he inserted well-lubed fingers into my anus, opening me up and making me ready. God, but it felt good. Good that it was Trip. Good that I was making love with someone I cared about and trusted. Good to let him take control and be on the receiving end of the pleasuring for a change.

â€œOh, Malcolm!â€ he moaned as he finally pushed his cock into me. It felt huge, but I was ready, and I pushed back against him, encouraging him inside. â€œGod, Malcolm, your ass is so tight,â€ he whispered as he slowly eased into my body. I bit back a dry comment, not wanting to give my virginal status away.

I could feel every centimetre of his length and his girth, opening and stretching and filling me as he came forward to kiss me again. I felt his hot, panting breaths on my face as he gazed into my eyes. I heard him growl my name as he lowered his head to fasten his lips on my neck. And then I felt him rock his hips and begin to move inside me.

â€œTrip!â€ I gasped, throwing my head back clutching convulsively at his shoulders as an intense burst of pleasure exploded in my abdomen.

He raised his head to look down at me and continued to move, slowly and gently, just enough to maintain the sensation.

â€œYou feel so damn good, Malcolm,â€ he said softly as he ground relentlessly against that most sensitive spot inside me. â€œSo hot and tight â€¦ youâ€™re amazinâ€™. I could come right here just from lookinâ€™ at ya.â€

â€œTrip â€¦â€ was all I could moan as my hand snaked up behind his head to pull him down for another kiss.

Our bodies moved in an age old rhythm, Tripâ€™s thrusts becoming longer and deeper and more powerful as he began to lose control, his balls slapping my arse and a soft grunt escaping him each time he pushed home. All I could do was cling to him, my legs coming down to wrap around his waist as I rode the waves of pleasure that coursed through me, arcing up my spine and along my limbs, and seeming to send sparks from my fingers and toes. I was on the edge, hanging over the abyss, my hips bucking off the bed to meet his urgent thrusts, my body slick with sweat as I tried to pull him deeper. 

â€œOh god, Mal, Iâ€™m close,â€ he groaned. â€œPlease â€¦ wanna come with you â€¦ wanna feel â€¦â€

â€œYes, Trip â€¦ oh, yes â€¦â€ I answered, not needing him to complete the thought.

And then his hand slid into the space between our bodies, and he grasped my aching cock. The friction of our writhing bodies was replaced by his firmer, faster strokes, and then suddenly, with my head thrown back in a howl of release, I was pumping liquid heat over his hand and my abdomen. As my vision faded to grey I felt Trip bury himself one last time inside me and freeze, gasping my name and jerking a little as he emptied his seed inside me.

When I came back to myself, some time later, I realised I had taken my post-coital doze in a somewhat awkward position; my legs tangled in a sweaty bedsheet and a sweatier Trip. He lay on top of me, between my legs, his head on my chest and his arms around me, the soft gusts of his breath tickling my skin.

I shifted a little, torn between needing to get into a more comfortable position and wanting Trip stay exactly where he was. He caught the move and grinned as he slid off me, crawling up to lie at my side.

â€œMmm â€¦ cuddle,â€ he slurred as he pulled me into a warm embrace, and then he gave a barely audible sigh of, â€œmy Mal.â€

I smiled as I wrapped myself around him, sliding my arms around his body and my leg across his thighs as I burrowed into his chest. I could feel his hands gently caressing my skin.

â€œThis was â€¦ kind of a surprise,â€ he murmured softly into my hair a while later. â€œI never imagined you would be gay.â€

â€œIâ€™m not,â€ I said, without raising my head from his chest.

He sighed and chuckled softly. â€œOkay then, I never knew you were bi.â€

â€œNot that either.â€ I circled my fingers around one of his nipples. His chest hair was lovely and soft.

â€œWait a minute â€¦â€ I raised my head and watched as his expression went from confused, to dismay, to mild panic in the space of a few seconds. â€œYouâ€™re not â€¦? You havenâ€™t â€¦?â€

I smiled and placed a finger across is lips, silencing him. Then I kissed him gently. â€œYouâ€™re the first.â€

â€œYou should have told me,â€ he said softly, gazing sincerely into my eyes.

â€œWould it have made a difference?â€

â€œYes! Iâ€™d have gone easier on ya. Slower. More gentle.â€

â€œBut thatâ€™s exactly why I didnâ€™t. I wanted to experience â€¦ you. Your heat; your passion. All of it, unrestrained.â€

He chuckled again. â€œWeâ€™ll ya got that.â€ He hugged me close and kissed my hair. â€œOh, Malcolm â€¦â€

I silenced him with a kiss. I didnâ€™t want to talk any more - didnâ€™t want to analyse or try to define this thing that was developing between us. I didnâ€™t know whether we had become lovers, or just friends with benefits. Or whether I was falling in love with him. It was too soon for any of that. We needed to just let it grow for a while.

But with Trip, I had let my guard down in a way I never had before, and I knew that whatever else we became to each other, we would always be friends. And that meant more to me than anything.

 

THE END


End file.
